


A little bit of heaven and a little bit of hell

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [99]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Total Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Cody go clubbing, but they're both restless and with a itch to scratch. And since Cody knows that sometimes Leo needs to hunt, he decides to play the prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little bit of heaven and a little bit of hell

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
>  Some time ago Liz and I - as everybody else on the planet - came across "50 shades of Grey" and we thought it was crap. Then we saw the movie and that too was crap. The next step was, obviously (for us), to create a BDSM!AU for the Leo-verse, driven by the evergreen feeling that we can do it better. And so we did.  
> What you need to know: Leo and Cody meet and find out that vanilla sex is boring, so they start a D/s relationship but they need guidance and they find it in Blaine, a professional dom with a blog on BDSM, who becomes their mentor in the scene. In this particular story they are way down the road, a TPE has been established and now they're dealing with it.

It's a good night at the Prince of Persia.

The place is full, but not too much. You can still see the dance floor and the bar counter, and if Cody stands on his tiptoes, he can even see the cage in the farthest corner of the room, beyond the sea of heads. The music is loud enough to dance to it, but not too much that you can't tune it out and turn it into white noise in the background.

It's not a special night – that's probably why you can still breathe easily in here – but they don't come only for those anymore. In the beginning, special events were their excuses to show up in the scene.  
Now they come every other Friday, people know them, it feels like home. Not that they feel awkward in the _real world_ , they have found their balance after all, but it's nice to have a place where they don't have to think about how much of themselves they can show. Here the only reason why people turn to look at them is because they are known, they're beautiful, and half the masters in the room would gladly make a move on Cody if they were given permission to.

After all, Leo likes to show him off. And Cody knows he looks unreal, and he likes to play for the crowds, so to speak. Sometimes people stare at him and he properly looks down, showing them _and_ Leo how well trained he is. Sometimes Leo himself handles Cody so that people can see him better, and possibly be jealous of him. Whatever the case, Cody doesn't remember a time when they crossed the threshold of this place and nobody turned to look at them.

Tonight was no different. Cody felt all eyes on himself the moment they stepped in the club after skipping the line – another pleasant up of knowing the right people. And Leo hadn't him in the most revealing outfit in the wardrobe for any other reason than forcing the whole club to stare at him. Cody is wearing a pair of leather shorts that barely cover his ass, a loose hooded shirt way much longer on the front than on the back, and a pair of boots Leo recently bought for him that cover his legs up to his knees. Plus, Leo let him get wild with belts, so he's got three crossed on his hips. The make-up does the rest. He is a killing machine tonight, and he's very proud of that.

As they walk through the crowd, Cody can see the pen a few feet from the entrance. There are a few boys in there already, some of which he knows and whom Leo approves, but he doesn't know if he will be allowed to stay in there tonight. Leo didn't mention it and he's not slowing down as they pass by the rope barrier that marks the entrance to the enclosed space of the pen. Next to it, the dungeon master who watches over the subs in the pen nods towards Leo and Leo nods back, but then he turns abruptly to the left, pulling at Cody's leash to drag him along. Cody is about to open his mouth and ask, but Leo precedes him. 

“I will let you go in the pen later, if you behave,” he says. “For now you stay with me.”

“Yes, Sir.” Cody jogs along and catches up with him. He's a little bummed, but he was expecting it. Leo doesn't seem in the mood of doing without him, after all. “Is someone expecting us at the table?”

“The usual people,” Leo says. They make a stop at the bar where Leo grabs something to drink for both of them, and then they make their way towards the VIP section. Here there are fewer people, and the area is organized in smaller and private islands made out of white couches around short little black tables. They have their own table there with all their friends, right at the center of the section, from which they can see the dance floor and the stage.

Cody can see Matt already sitting at the table. The guy is hard to miss, being 6'2”. Next to him, Casey is lazily sipping his blue drink with a straw. They're into TPE like he and Leo, and they perform at the club every now and then. Matt is a nice guy and a powerful master, but sometimes he looks scary to Cody, especially when he's on stage. Casey is Cody's best friend in the scene and a fellow sub, the only one Leo really trusts next to him. In fact, Casey is even allowed to touch him.

Matt is the first one to see them. “Hey, there,” he waves. “Thought you weren't gonna show up.”  
“Dinner took more than we thought,” Leo says. It actually took forever between a very slow service and Cody's hostile face against vegetables.

He waits for Cody to sit down and slide next to Casey before sitting down himself. Then he takes off Cody's leash. Cody shakes his head a little, making the bell attached to his collar tinkle. Casey leans in to kiss him on his cheek as a way of greeting.

“Are you performing tonight?” Leo asks, keeping them under control.

“Nope,” Matt shakes his head, drinking down what's left in his glass. “No act whatsoever tonight. People will be left to their own means to have fun.”

“Oh, I'm sure everybody will do just fine,” he arches an eyebrow, nodding towards a couple on the dance floor that decided not to leave anything to the imagination of the club's patrons.

Matt chuckles. “Yeah, in two hours it'll be hell around here,” he comments. “Security is low tonight. Some conference or other in Pittsburgh.”

Leo nods, absentmindedly. Cody feels his arm wrapping around his waist. He's not pulling him closer or anything, just touching, so Cody keeps talking with Casey who's showing him a picture of his new pair of handcuffs and he's very busy telling him everything about how cool they are. 

Cody tries to listen, to focus on his friend's words, but Leo fingers under his shirt, against his skin, are pretty distracting. Yet, Leo is not really making a move on him, he keeps talking with Matt of things Cody is not really following, he keeps looking away. They just arrived, after all. It'd be pointless to leave already, right?

But it's one of those nights.

Cody has learned to recognize them. There isn't one moment when Leo doesn't want him, but this kind of longing – that doesn't let them enjoy anything else, that doesn't let them do really anything else but gravitate around each other – is precious and rare, and always leads them to something really good.

Sometimes that's how it works, Leo doesn't really wanna go out. Sometimes he just wakes up and all he wants to do is stay in bed and do him over and over until they fall asleep or get hungry. Sometimes that's all that is expected from Cody: to be available.

Sometimes it's even worse – or better, Cody can't really decide. Sometimes Leo does want to go out, show him off, send him in the crowd, so they can all lust over him and he can swipe in and conquer him in front of everybody. Sometimes, that is, he wants to hunt him. All that is expected from Cody is to be the innocent prey.

Tonight Cody can almost taste the tension emanating from Leo's body and he might wanna do everything he can to stir it. 

The DJ set at the Prince of Persia is not always the same, of course, but some songs people can't do without, so they are always put on at some point or another. They're the crowd's favorites, and they help people get down on the dance floor when the DJ sees there's not enough dancing around. Cody waits for the right one. A song that Leo knows he likes to dance to. Something that is not too suspicious.

Luckily, it doesn't take long. “Uh, can I go dancing, Sir?” He asks, putting down his drink. The way he lets go of the straw and licks his lips seems casual, but the hell it is. “I love this song.”

Leo instantly frowns. He told him earlier he wanted him close, so naturally he's not happy about this. “Please?” Cody insists. He's kneeling on the couch by now, and he can press his whole body against Leo's shoulder. “Just this one?”

“I don't know,” Leo says. “You heard Matt, there's not much security tonight.”

“I could go with him,” Casey instantly comes to the rescue, turning to look at his Dom. “Is it okay?”

Either Matt gets the situation or he's so relaxed tonight that he decided to let him do whatever he likes, because he nods, slowly and calmly as he usually does everything. “It's a yes for me. Leo? I don't want to step in or anything, but the dance floor is right here, and this is a club after all.”

Leo sighs – a very deep and, Cody understands, a very annoyed sigh – but he nods. He stands up to let the two boys pass and look his sub straight in the eyes. “You behave, you hear me?” Leo says. 

Cody smiles, sweetly. “Yes, Sir.”

He knows Leo is not happy at all, and that shouldn't be happening, but it is for the greater good; more specifically for the havoc he's about to wreck, which will unleash what's Leo has been bottling up since this morning. The sex that's gonna follow later is worth a little anger now. 

The dance floor is half full, so they can easily move through the crowd. Casey leads the way, holding Cody by the hand. They don't go too far, knowing that both Leo and Mat want to be able to keep an eye on them. They stop a bit on the side, where a couple just left. 

“So, what's going on?” Casey asks, nonchalantly. He starts to dance, but he doesn't let go of Cody's hand, sort of leading him into the dance too.

“What do you mean?”

Casey chuckles. “You two are restless,” he says. “At first I thought it was just you, you know. You wouldn't even sit down properly. But it's him too. Is he mad or what? What did you do?”

Cody manages to smirk and blush at the same time, something else that apparently drives people crazy. “No, it's not like that,” he tries to explain. “Sometimes he just wants to be wild, but it doesn't work if the situation is not right.”

“Meaning?” Casey doesn't need to look over to the table to know their men are watching. He could feel Matt's eyes on him from the other side of the club if needed. What he really keeps under control, instead, are the men around them. Some people are really good at pretending not to see a collar even when you have one. 

“He wants to have a good reason to hunt me down and rough me up,” Cody says.

“The fact that he's your Dom is not enough?”

“Sometimes it is,” Cody smirks. “Sometimes he needs a push.”

“Oh, I see,” Casey finally gets it. “We are here to give him a show. Then, we should put way more effort into this.”

The music changes but they keep dancing. Casey steps closer, and Cody gets the hint. What he's about to do is very risky. Leo could misinterpret it, and that would be a disaster. Still, he decides to take his chances. He loves to dance, and he recently found out that he's really good at it. Just a few months ago he was too shy and too scared of his own shadow to even try, but in this club he feels safe and free and loved, and that makes him so confident that he can even play with his own body, use it to get what he wants.

He closes his eyes, dancing so close to Casey that he can feel his breath on his neck. He rubs against him, his lips brushing Casey's every time he moves his head. Slowly, people start making room for them, so it's easier to watch them. Cody's heart is beating louder than the music, his skin is tickling as it always does when he misbehaves, but he's not going to stop because deep down he knows it's gonna work. He turns around nonchalantly. Casey doesn't go as far as wrap him in his arms, but he does everything else. And as he kisses his neck, Cody opens his eyes and looks straight at Leo, who's now sitting on the edge of the couch, one step away from breaking something.

Cody is not surprised when he feels himself pulled away from the dance floor, and then pushed towards the exit. They're both out of the club before he can even see Leo's face. “Sir?” He asks, hesitantly.

“Shut up,” Leo barks. “Don't act like you don't know what happened.”

“But I know what happened, Sir.”

“I said shut up!”

Leo's voice is so loud and so full of anger that Cody worries he might have gone too far this time. He looks down and starts walking in silence next to him. The chilly air makes him shiver and all his great plan seems a little less great now. “Get in the car,” Leo barks again. 

The trip to the hotel is made in complete silence. Cody feels like even his own breathing is too loud. He dares to glance over to Leo, but he keeps looking straight at the street. He's nervous and tense, his hands grabbing the wheel angrily. Cody can't say if it's just frustration or real anger, and he really hopes it's the first. He doesn't fear any retaliation he can't handle – after all he was the one playing with fire – nor he fears for his safety as he would have done a few years ago, but fighting with Leo over something that was supposed to be the beginning of a game between them would be very sad.

The place they often stay while they are in Westerville is a five stars hotel. They have always a room ready for them there, and an open tab paid by their patron, who apparently took their education on these matters very seriously. They cross the foyer quickly. The concierge seems to recognize the situation, and so he doesn't speak but just nods in Leo's direction. The whole hotel is well illuminated but silent, the empty elevator and corridors make everything worse. 

Once they are inside their room, Leo takes off his jacket, leaving Cody without orders. “Sir?” He tries. “I just...”

“Take off your shorts,” Leo answers.

Cody unbuckles his belts one by one, as Leo walks in circle around him. He's wearing only his white shirt and his black vest now, and as he rolls his sleeves up his arms, he looks ready to do things to him. Cody shivers as he pulls his pants down and slides out of them. He holds them in his hands as his shirt falls down, covering him halfway down to his thighs. 

Leo walks away for a moment. Cody hears him rummaging, probably in their suitcases or in the drawers where they can always find some new toys to play with – courtesy of their patron.  
Then, he comes back and stops right in front of Cody, towering over him, his legs slightly parted. “Give them to me,” he orders, his hand outstretched. Cody gives him the shorts and the belts, and watches him as Leo puts them away on a chair. “Your collar too.”  
Cody gives a start. He instantly brings a hand to the strip of leather he's wearing at his neck. The little bell jingles almost too happily. “Sir?” He asks, hesitantly. The collar is a serious matter. It represents both what he is and what Leo is for him. Cody is very attached to it, and taking it off makes him awkward. It's like asking to someone to give his wedding ring back.

“If I have to repeat myself one more time, Cody, you're gonna be very sorry tomorrow,” Leo says. He outstretches his hand, palm up, waiting.

Cody feels like crying. He's not sure of what's happening, but he's pretty sure he doesn't like it. According to their rules, Leo can't ignore him more than twenty minutes at the time when he's angry with him – because Cody can bear punishment, but he can't stand to be shunned – but nothing prevents him from taking away his privileges and prides from him. Cody sighs shakily and swallows down his tears. He's not supposed to cry when he brought this to himself, right? He unbuckles his collar and gives it to Leo.

For a moment everything is exactly as it has been on the way here. Leo's face is stern. His movements angry. He's looking at Cody as if he were not only disappointed in him but also disgusted by him. But then, when Leo turns to him after putting his collar away with his shorts, Cody can see the sparkle in the black pool of his eyes. He was controlling his rage to channel it into something better or he has been playing all along, either way the result is what Cody wanted. And he has to make an effort not to grin.

“Put this on.”

Cody watches carefully what's being given to him by his Master. It's another collar, but not one of his owns. He's got two. A day collar he uses every day. And his proper collar, the one he was wearing a moment ago.  
The collar Leo just gave him is a tall strip of leather that will cover most of his neck once it'll be in place. It's got three buckles on the back and one big, heavy metal ring on the front. Cody has never seen it before, and he can't say if Leo bought it by himself or if he found it here. He tries to put it on, but those buckles are hard to handle. “Sir, I can't.”

Leo sighs disappointed, and turns him around. He closes all the buckles quickly, the collar is tight enough for Cody to feel the constriction, but not enough to choke. He doesn't dare to try, but he knows that he could fit two fingers between the collar and his neck. Leo makes him turn again, handling him like a doll. He curtly pulls his left sleeve up and closes a leather manacle around each of his wrists. He does the same with his left wrists. Both manacles have a metal ring. 

“Since you seem to ignore the concept that you are only as free as I let you,” Leo says, ”and every time I give you permission to do something, you inevitably show me that you can't be left alone to make sensible decisions, you clearly need a stricter education. Say yes.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Right. So, starting from tonight you're gonna be on a leash wherever that's possible, and at my hip whenever it is not,” Leo continues. He makes a pause, but Cody is ready.

“Yes, Sir.”

“And you will be always tied for my pleasure until you show me you learned your place and what is expected from you,” Leo continues, passing a rope through the two rings in the manacles and then through the one on the collar. He pulls hard enough to tie Cody's wrists to his neck, and then he wraps what's left of the rope around his wrists. Leo was careful enough no to make it painful, but it's still a bit uncomfortable, even more so because Cody has never been tied like this before. But it doesn't really matter. What Leo just said and the way he's looking at him right now makes him shiver enough to forget everything. He has no idea what he just unleashed, he only knows that he likes it.

Leo grabs a pillow from the nearby couch, throws it on the ground and then kicks it towards him. “On your knees,” he orders.

Cody lets himself fall on his knees on the pillow. He swings and leans over, but Leo is there to catch him before he can fall flat on his face. “Back straight,” he says. “Do you want to injure yourself? Should I add the inability to take care of your body to the list of your flaws?”

“No, Sir.”

“Why are you supposed to take care of your body?” Leo asks.

“Because I love to give you pleasure with it, Sir.”

Leo doesn't nod nor he acknowledges the fact that he's answering right. Cody takes pride in knowing the answers. “And do you think I want you hurt?” Leo continues.

“Absolutely not, Sir.”

“Damn right! So can you stand properly on your knees for your Dom or not?”

Cody swallows and straightens up his back, looking right in front of himself. “I can do it.”

Leo hits the back of his thighs with something. The blow is very light and not at all painful, but Cody can't understand what Leo used. The feeling wasn't sharp enough for it to be a whip, and it certainly wasn't a crop nor a paddle. Only when Leo walks around and he's in front of him again Cody can see that he's holding some sort of plastic stick, something that vaguely resembles a poster hanger.

“You can do what, Cody?”

“I can do it, Sir,” he says, trying to focus on what's happening and not on the thing in Leo's hands.

Leo takes a few steps forward until he's right in front of him. Looking forward, Cody can only see his shirt,, the tiny chain that goes from the vest pocket to one of the buttons, and his shiny belt buckle. The mere proximity of Leo's body makes it hard to breathe for him. He longs to touch him, and the restraints around his wrists make the desire more intense. “Look at me.”

Cody looks up, his eyes big, blue and adoring, in an effort to be allowed to touch what's in front of him or to be punished for what he did. He has a feeling it's gonna be one and the same. Leo grabs his chin and pulls his head further back. He looks at him for the longest time, his eyes still cold as ice, and then he lets him go, looking away. “Blow me.”

Cody can feel those two words run after each other along his skin, slide along his spine and dive deep inside of him, touching the very core of his being. He gets restless just by the way Leo is treating him, like they have a score to settle, which is ultimately true. He doesn't fumble with the buckle. In fact, he manages to get it out of the way with quick, precise gestures. He lets it hang at the sides of his face as he unzips Leo's pants and pulls down the fabric of his underpants to free his cock. Leo is so focused on the scene that he doesn't flinch, not even when Cody's lips rub against his erection. Not when Cody's mouth opens and he starts sucking at the head.

Cody frowns, he's not used to get close to no response from Leo when he has him in his mouth. Determined to get some sort of reaction, he carefully leans forward and takes it deeper, letting it slide on his tongue and hit the back of his throat. Only then the smallest of groans escapes Leo's lips. Cody smiles and starts sucking harder, his head moving at the speed imposed by Leo's hand in his hair. Having his hands tied is a little annoying because he can't grab anything and he has to be careful not to fall. Every now and then he loses his balance and Leo slides out of him, which results in both of them groaning for different reasons.

Cody is just recovering from one of those unceremonious slips when Leo stops him, by pulling him back by the hair. “Stop. Get up.”

Cody slowly stands, his knees wobbly. As every time that he focuses on doing something right, he feels a little confused and the fact that he's now twice as horny as before doesn't help. He licks his lips as he watches Leo, waiting for orders.

“On the bed. Face to me,” he says, before walking towards the drawers again.

The bed is really tall, some sort of Northern double mattress or something, so it's really hard to get on it in the condition Cody is in right now. He tries to climb on it gracefully a couple of times and then, knowing that asking for help would be even worse, he bends over it, raises a knee and clumsily drags himself up, helping himself with his hands as much as he can, and finally rolling on his back. The whole process takes only a few seconds but it seems longer and leaves him out of breath. By the time he recovers, Leo is back.

Leo puts his hand underneath Cody's shirt and pulls down his underpants, which he explicitly requested him to wear tonight. Judging by his quick, nervous gesture, as he throws them halfway across the room, he probably had other plans for them in the beginning and Cody forced him to change them. Leo grabs him by his ankles and drags him across the bed until his ass is in line with the edge of the mattress. Then, he proceeds to put leather shackles around his ankles too. “Open your legs wide,” he instructs him, and then he ties Cody's right leg to the first bedpost and his left to the other. Then he takes a step back and looks at him, apparently satisfied with himself.

Cody feels cold air between his legs and when he tries to close them and the ropes prevent him, he lets out a tiny, silly hiccup. He feels exposed and untouched, and both feeling are making him extremely impatient. Leo approaches the bed slowly, his hands land heavily on Cody's calves and move upwards along his legs and thighs, as he leans on him. “Rules,” he whispers on Cody's lips. “One. You don't make a sound. You hear me?”

Cody nods, struggling not to whine again.

“Two. You don't come unless I say so,” Leo continues, one hand diving between Cody's legs and stroking him mercilessly. “If you're good enough, I might be willing to give you release.”

Cody nods again. He can't help but thrust his hips upwards, and Leo grants him a few stronger strokes. “And three,” he concludes, pushing his knee away with his free hand, “You keep your legs wide open for me or I'm gonna tighten the ropes, and that won't make me happy because it means you don't wanna please me.”

Cody nods for the third time, his lips parted. With his hands to his neck partially blocking the view, he can't see Leo very well, so he closes his eyes and concentrates on what Leo's doing to him. In a matter of seconds everything – the bed, the ropes, the room, even himself as a person – everything is reduced to the waves of pleasure that are born between his legs and expand throughout his body. Leo has clearly decided that his punishment has to be torture because with one hand he's stroking him, and he's massaging his opening with the other. Cody can imagine in details those long fingers circling him, and then the tip of his index finger probing, pushing and thrusting to make way for itself and the middle finger, and a third one that hits the right spot and pushes him almost over the edge. And above all this, the continuous movement of Leo's hand, the hollow space created by his fingers, in which he could thrust all night.

Cody is so sensitive – everywhere, really, not only where it's easier – that what's happening is very dangerous. He can feel his orgasm approaching, he can sense it behind every stroke, after every thrusts of Leo's fingers, threatening to pour him like a bucket of water every time Leo's body brushes his own. But Leo knows him and his body, and so he slows down every time it's being too much, he soothes him with kisses, lets all his itches die out, so he can make them come alive once again, pushing Cody one step closer to the limit every time.

Then, suddenly, Leo stops. His hand, his mouth, his fingers, all disappear, leaving Cody cold. He can't talk, so he opens his eyes, looks at Leo who's looking back at him. He doesn't smile, he doesn't look any less angry than when they started, but Cody can see the strain in his eyes. So it doesn't surprise him that his next kiss is deeper, hungrier and comes together with the sharp, cumbersome feeling of Leo thrusting inside of him, that is still barely open to receive him despite everything. His first instinct is to close his knees around Leo's body, but he fights it, keeps his legs parted, sucks him in, welcomes him as he can, as Leo makes room for himself inside his body, forgetting to touch him or not wanting to.

Standing at the end of the bed, one knee on the mattress and the other leg down gives Leo the chance to thrust harder and stronger, pinning Cody down on the bed, flattening his parted legs to the point that it's almost painful. But Cody doesn't make a sound. He bites down at his lower lip, keeping his moan inside and his orgasm at bay. He knows Leo can't hear him now, that he's taking what's his to take and he's not listening. Cody follows his grunts, listens to Leo's voice breaking into a million meaningless words, he feels him pushing so violently inside his body that he would move backwards if he wasn't tied up to the bed, He's sure of that.

Cody concentrates on Leo's pleasure to ignore his own. He's tense as a violin string. He knows he's gonna break, or come, and both are suddenly awful possibilities. He doesn't want to disappoint Leo, but neither he wants to feel so utterly defenseless and doomed as he does now. His mouth can't keep in one single, low and almost mute sound as the effort to hold his orgasm turns into a sharp pain in his belly, in his legs, everywhere. 

“Not yet,” Leo whispers in his ear, reading the shivers of his body like lines in a book. He's almost out of breath. But Cody can't. He can't, can he? Leo kisses his mouth again, and his cheeks, and his eyes. “Not yet.”

Cody grits his teeth, he holds on to the tenderness of Leo's kisses to bear with the violence of the rest of him, to keep the fort against his orgasm at least long enough for Leo to win the war. And then, maybe, he'll be allowed to surrender. 

Leo comes with a grunt in Cody's ear, his whole body seems to give in. And it's a weird feeling to feel him suddenly so relaxed against himself when each nerve in his body is screaming for release. Everything is overwhelming now, Leo's breathing on his skin, the hot stream of Leo's come between his legs, the dumpiness of the sheet under his shoulders. He feels like crying.

“Now,” Leo whispers, tenderly this time. “Come for me.”

Cody doesn't consciously obey the command, his body just reacts to those three words. He comes and it's like the breaking of a dam, he himself feels like water, finally free to fall and not caring where or for how long. He just wants this, whatever it is. “It's okay,” Leo murmurs, kissing tears Cody was not aware of crying. “You've been good.”

Leo walks him through the end of his orgasm with kisses and gentle strokes. By the end of it, when Leo is already freeing is legs, Cody is sobbing so hard that he can't even breathe. “It's alright,” Leo repeats sweetly, in a constant murmuring. “You're safe.” He quickly frees his hands too. “I've got you.”

Cody sits up, crying, sobbing, all the tension leaving him in the form of big, fat tears. He lets Leo wrap him in a soft blanket and rub his arms. “You're fine,” Leo keeps saying. “Now breathe. One deep breath, come on.”  
Leo has to show him how to do it, that's how confused Cody is. He takes a long, deep breath that still comes out a little shaky at the end, and then another and another, until he can breathe normally and the shaking subsides. Only then Leo kisses his temple and his cheek, ready to back off if that's what Cody wants.

But Cody needs an anchor, and that's Leo. He holds on to him, turning in his arms and hiding his face in his neck. “It's all right,” Leo says. “We're done. You were good. I love you.” Cody throws his arms around his neck. His legs are wet but he doesn't care. He doesn't feel like talking – he's not forced to now, he knows that – but Leo can read his answer in the way he rubs his nose against his skin. 

They remain like this as long as Cody wants to. Leo doesn't move a muscle, except for his hands rubbing Cody's arms, making them warm. Then, after a while, Cody backs off a little to look at him. Leo's eyes are clear, now, and tender. “I'm fine,” Cody says.

“Want some chocolate? Water?” Leo offers, producing three different chocolate bars and a bottle from the nightstand.

Cody chuckles and accepts everything. “Thanks.” He drinks a tiny sip of water, but it's chocolate that he really wants and he unwraps it eagerly. “You were angry.”

Leo kisses him on his head. “As you wanted me.”

And it's this truth that makes Cody happy, despite the tension, the tears and the shaking. Everything's good as long as it's controlled, and Leo's anger always is when it's in Cody's hands.


End file.
